


Never Leaving You

by Pixie_Elf



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Elf/pseuds/Pixie_Elf
Summary: ptsd美咲的故事。很奇怪的故事。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 6





	Never Leaving You

Never Ever leaving You  
如果有人要形容一下复合情侣之间的感情问题，伏见和八田都会觉得自己很适合回答。他们很有发言权。离开过对方三年，不短也不长，正好卡在最难受将死未死的边缘。掐指算算他们在一起的时间，如果你管站在一起就是恋爱关系的话，那应该也是正好三年。不，没有三年，在快结束的最后一个季度，他们分手了。  
其实也没什么，他们早就想分手了。一旦感情淡了就会把自己强行剥离出来，再用理性的角度去分析——我究竟为什么要和这个家伙在一起。  
就像现在，美咲一定是厌倦了才会这样对我。说不定这些已经是最后的晚餐了。可恶，要怎样才能把他的脑子剖开看看他在纠结什么！果然他还是淡了，不想和我继续下去了，也许明天早上我就能在枕头边收获一张粘着戒指的卡片，撕掉戒指就能看见那个歪歪扭扭的字符，拼成一起就是一把足以刺穿我心脏的尖刀——我们分手吧。  
…………  
……  
你说他这个人怎么就那么纠结呢！  
啊，澄清一下，除开省略号底下那行感叹，刚才那些碎碎念都！不！是！我想的，是那个极其别扭的我的主人伏见猿比古擅自想的。你把所有的话都反过来那就是他的真实想法。这个别扭的人在某些情况上傲娇的像个思春期少女，你要去猜他怎么想，虽然答错了也没什么，但是他的臭脸可以摆好几天。  
你问我是谁？忘了介绍，我是这个思春期少年的眼镜。即便这样说我也不是那个从最开始就跟着他的，按照更新迭代算大概是第二代。第一代实在太老了，他活了7年——就算是成年人也只能把一副眼镜戴三年半左右，他却苟延残喘了7年，足足多了一倍时间。真不知道该说是主人执着还是他命硬。  
我是两年前换上的，因为有个大胸女人在和一个戴墨镜的男人逛街时突然停下来，她指着我小声对那个男人说了些什么，然后二话不说就叫店员把还在躺着享受灯光浴的我拎了出来，那个男人付钱的速度简直比经理突然查岗店员藏还在放毛片的手机的速度还要快上百倍。  
扯多了，总之我应该是被当成生日礼物被送出去了。虽然我的主人一直啧声说他不需要，但还是在某个人——哦天哪，我至今也不知道那个人到底是谁——的威胁下不情不愿的换上了。  
戴上新眼镜，也就是我，主人整个气质都变了。好吧，现在我承认我的主人长得真的好看，之前那个老不死的眼镜把他的帅气刷下去五成。而现在有了帅气逼人的本大爷加成，我的新主人简直就是帅得惨绝人寰，要不是眼镜没有性别，我大概会直接腿软倒地不起。（不过这种情况我在主人家里见另一个人做过不止一次了。）  
不管这个新主人怎么嘴上毒舌，他真的很喜欢本大爷这个新镜框，而且很高兴能换掉旧的那个。不然也不会在把旧眼镜塞进抽屉的时候表现得那么果决。好吧，也有可能是有个称号为本大爷新主人男朋友的人在喊他去吃饭。  
又扯远了，我再扯回来。其实最近我主人和他的小男朋友出了点小矛盾，怎么说呢，你想象一下——和你已经复合两年的男朋友最近忽然性情大变，从一条处处不饶人的小野猫变成了特别乖顺的驯养家猫。那是不是很奇怪？那简直就是恐怖片！  
你大概觉得这是多虑。最开始我也是这样认为的。本来本大爷一直劝他别放在心上（哪怕他听不见我说话），因为自我进了家门起，那个叫八田美咲的小矮子就从来没有对他有哪怕一次特别厉害地发过脾气，最多是带着不满的反驳，往往主人一个亲吻或者一个靠在脖颈处的吹气就能让他安静下来光速变成番茄。所以我一再告诉他这次是多虑了，八田美咲从来没想过和他分手。现在不能，以后也不能。  
嗯？你问我既然可以读清伏见的心声那为啥不直接读美咲的心？哎呦，你就不能多看看书吗？本大爷和八田美咲的肢体接触少得可怜好吗？！何况哪一次不是在特殊情况下碰他的，我能读到的最多的就是那一团五颜六色的浆糊。它们黏答答犟糊糊地搅在一起，里面偶尔还会呈现出不该有的纯色系废料。你别说，有好几次他都预言正确了。  
八田美咲说好懂也不好懂，说不好懂也好懂，反正就是个普通少年人的模样，顺着他惯常的套路你可以预判他大部分行为。但是和我主人在一起就不一样，这个普通人总是能做出让我们大吃一惊的举动，不管是在日常还是在床上。  
所以我也不能说八田美咲到底怎么了，只能说，八田美咲绝对不会像主人那样神经兮兮地担心分手。自从本大爷出厂以后还没见过这么腻歪的love birds呢。  
就比方现在，本大爷的神经兮兮的主人，正一边打心里担心着他小男朋友会随时跟他分手，一边一脸陶醉地享受着他根本不可能跑的小猫的总算有点门道的口腔SPA。  
哈，他就是很享受！嘴上再怎么说“美咲你口活真是烂到极致了”也是享受的不得了！  
而且八田美咲今天确实很努力，不管是用力鼓起的脸颊还是主动紧缩的喉咙，最重要的是他日渐灵巧的软舌，甚至还学会了在舔弄头部的时候适当用牙齿剐蹭刺激。要知道两年前他的牙齿就是为了让他们的口交变得疼痛而存在的。现在这些新学的小技巧就像是他们每次正餐前不可缺少的前菜，清甜爽口，还不至于腻，偶尔的一个小动作又像是预热派对上的一个突然拔高的激昂鼓点，负责瞬间炒热气氛，把整个人带进混沌的乐园。按照以往惯例，这些都是要伏见引导着才能完成的，甚至说炒热气氛的那个人从来都是我的主人而不是这个用力吞吐着远大于自己口腔承受度的少年。  
所以伏见今天也很纠结，我甚至不能确切地听到他在想什么。  
……  
？  
等等！我刚才是不是说引导者一直是伏见不是八田？今天是怎么回事？原来问题从这个就能体现出来了？  
诶？？原来主人是从这种哈子卡西的小细节里察觉的吗？！不愧是本大爷的主人，这么小的细节都能察……艹，他怎么把我摘下来了！你他妈不戴着我看你的小猫给你口都是糊成一坨我告诉……

世界终于安静了。  
伏见把眼镜用力丢到门口，看着它滚进花架的底部，暗自松了口气。  
有这么一个有自主意识的话痨眼镜还真是烦，烦就算了，还要把你的心声在你耳朵边大声朗诵出来，不是公开处刑是什么？虽然也知道这东西只能对他一个人吵嚷，但是有人一直喋喋不休的话果然会让人无法冷静思考。  
如果这不是美咲送他的，他绝对不会忍着痛苦戴它将近两年半。虽然独立物体是异能者这件事很荒唐，可它就是发生了，也只好这样过下去。可现在连眼镜都能发现事情不对劲了，他更无法忍受这个第三者继续旁观下去。  
眼镜说的对。今天的美咲相当主动，而且比以往要乖很多，甚至不会对他的言语调戏进行驳斥，也没有摆出一副不情愿的模样被迫去含他那根东西。如果前几天的百依百顺已经很不同寻常了，那今晚上他主动提出来要帮伏见口简直可以划分进年度最让伏见觉得恐怖故事排行榜。  
这不是美咲。因为美咲绝对不会做出这种诱惑他的举动，不管是卖力的吸吮还是讨好似的舔吻，黏糊糊的眼神也和印象里的不同。而且美咲今天的状况相当差劲，不是在情事上，而是美咲心里，他能听见从爱人内心最深的地方传来的阵阵呻吟。他在向他求救，却又不敢向他说出口，这种纠结直观地体现在眼前人的眼睛里——迷茫，痛苦，委屈，可更多的，是恐惧。一次短暂而极富技巧的深喉让他更加怀疑，可他不能细想，因为这一下给的刺激是以往做过的数次里完全不曾体会过的。他当即缴械在美咲高热的口腔里，浓稠的白色浊液溅出几滴弄脏了美咲干净的脸。他赶紧把自己从美咲嘴里抽出来，可美咲却伸出空闲的手按住了他。也不解释，他只是低着头，才刚高潮过的伏见喘息着把美咲的脸摆正，本想用残存的理智抬起美咲的脸，却震惊地看着脸抬起一半的美咲喉头滚动咕咚一声——把他的精液咽下去了。  
“快吐出来！”  
伏见眼疾手快地揽起还在适应吞咽精液的刺激感的人，腿一伸把垃圾桶勾过来举到美咲眼前：“吐出来，乖。”  
美咲摇摇头，终于抬起头正视他的眼睛。用那双带着怜悯和苦痛的眼睛正视他，泪水已经在眼眶里打转，缓缓才嘴唇颤抖着吐出一句：“不要。”  
他把他的手抚上伏见的心口，泪水蔓延至下巴，他轻声道：“随便什么都好，今天我想让你比以往更粗暴地对待我。”  
不，我不要。  
伏见感觉心脏瞬间被利刃划破，剧痛中伤口拉链一样破开，有鲜红的血流淌出来，变成血色的瀑布，倾倒进深渊的最深处。  
这是伏见第一次看到美咲在情事里因为心事哭泣。  
当美咲勉强牵起嘴角再次埋下头堵住伏见的唇时，他的手顺着脸颊抚上美咲的耳朵，美咲的泪水滴上他的脸，生了尖刺般一滴滴刮过他的脸，在两个人缠绵紧密的亲吻中慢慢把他的脸千刀万剐。  
这是美咲。他在心里痛苦地确认。只有美咲会这样笨拙的亲吻他，不讲章法不讲技巧，温柔但坚强的把自己的舌头送进来，却在里面除了舔弄他的舌头什么都不会做。等他主动捉住他，又羞涩的躲开，条件反射要退出去，可退路被伏见用捂在脑后的手堵住，他像是被逼进绝路的勇者，面对温柔的龙献上自己最后一击，气力用尽后倒进龙的怀抱里被安抚成一块柔软的抱枕。  
伏见让美咲靠在自己肩上换气，自己则帮美咲褪下睡裤，寻到隐秘但不能再熟悉的一点，尽量轻柔地把食指塞进去。  
怎么回事？伏见的眼瞳瞬间睁大。  
粘滑的嫩穴柔软成一滩水，一旦有异物侵入就会主动裹紧，而且随着主人的呼吸一缩一紧，甚至不用他刻意的动作，收缩的小穴就会带着他的手指往深处送。  
这不是美咲。他慌张地把之前的选项划掉。他的美咲不可能会这样和他撒娇，与其说撒娇倒不如是在挽留。每一次试图抽走手指都会被不偏不倚的一次收缩卡住，然后被更加卖力地缠紧。  
冷静后伏见的眼神暗下来，他细细吻着爱人颤抖的身子，从脖颈到耳垂，含住他的耳垂装作不经意地呵气，在对方轻喘着拔高呻吟时猛地抽出手指，带出一串透明的黏液。  
“不要！”  
美咲猛地搂紧他的肩，把脸埋进他的脖颈，小声呜咽着：“不要。”被努力抑制的泪水滑进伏见的睡衣领子，又割破了伏见心脏上的一层皮肤。  
他听见他哽咽着呢喃一句：“对我残忍一点，猴子，别管我，对我狠一些吧。”  
“美咲，”他只得把爱人的身子摆正，手掌托住娇俏的臀用头部卡在入口，迫使他只得半跪，连膝盖都紧紧贴着伏见的身子。  
“看着我，”伏见抬头捕捉到一个湿软颤抖的唇，细细地吮吸，“放松，我在。”  
细腻的吻和这句话让美咲的身子彻底打开，他的手便突然下放，在美咲一声甜腻的闷哼后又抬起来，慢慢开始有规律的抬放。随着美咲的呻吟逐渐加大，他的动作也逐渐加快，有汁液飞溅出来，把他的手和裤子打湿，让他有些握不住美咲，却因祸得福地让重力作用更好的发挥效力，每一次抬升都以更快速度的冲刺坐下去。穿刺和深吻同时展开让美咲的眼神开始变得浑浊，终于在某一次整根拔起又狠狠下落中失了焦。  
伏见细碎地吻着他的嘴角，手掌轻拍着美咲的后背，眼神却还是暗的，直直地盯着卧室远处的黑暗。  
窗外是盛放的烟花，时不时的壮丽烟火短暂照亮卧室，或红或黄的光给他们打了光，没等人细细品味又转瞬被黑暗吞没。  
半晌，伏见哑着嗓子出声：“现在想说了吗？”  
于是身上柔软的一团瞬间缩紧身子，先是要甩掉梦魇般用力摇头，后又缓缓点头，最后鼻子一抽，泄出一声哭腔。  
伏见心脏一紧，把人抱得更紧些：“美咲，你到底有没有心疼我的觉悟？你知不知道你每哭一次就是在我心上割一刀。你不想我受伤吧，那就告诉我你在怕什么，怕我走吗？我在，美咲，”他吻着爱人的发丝，“我在。”  
气音由开始的极力克制到慢慢卸下防备，出现了啜泣，最终在伏见的柔声安抚中彻底打开，积攒已久的委屈与恐惧终于泄洪一样爆发出来。  
八田美咲在伏见把自己的脸掰直的刹那把自己的嘴堵上去，不是唇舌交缠，而是凶狠胡乱的亲吻，像急着吃奶的小豹子。泪水糊在脸上，咽进嘴里，哽咽过后接着亲。没入深海的人握住了最后一根求生的稻草，他颤抖着吻着伏见，声音都是抖着，一句话不得不切成几段从唇齿间零碎地吐出来。  
“你不会走吧，不会抛下我这么走了对吗？”  
“我怕你又像过去那样……一声不吭地就……从我身边离开。”  
“之前你走了，我搬出来住，晚上总睡不着，就会做梦……”  
“我梦见你回来，亲着我说永远不离开……”  
“然后马上又把我扔在那个房间里走了……”  
“最近我又开始做这种梦，你把我扔下，跟我说绝对不会和好”  
“这种梦我做了好多，可我真的受不来第二次了。”  
“我现在害怕连这个你都是假的。”  
“……”  
剩下的话没人听得清了，伏见也听不下去，他还能怎么办。伏见紧紧抱住缩成一团的爱人，第无数次让他看着自己的眼睛，认真地告诉他：  
“八田美咲，你看着眼前这个我，是假的吗？”  
“把你的手给我……现在你摸摸我的脸，看看是不是真的。”  
“如果你觉得假，那就捏吧。”  
“轻点！”  
“你要是还觉得我会走，就在我要走的时候过来拉住我，要打要骂随你，我什么话都不会说。”  
伏见吻着美咲的唇，尽量柔声说：  
“但是我会像现在这样抱着你，把你抱得喘不过气”  
“我还要这样吻你，把你吻到窒息，让你的脑袋就只剩下我。”  
“美咲，你听好，我永远不会到以你为中心的三公里外的地方。”  
“如果你想做太阳，我就是太阳系所有的星星，用尽自己全部气力把你包围起来。我不会允许让你离开我的视线外。”

我讨厌我的主人。  
他把我锁进了抽屉，旁边还是那个早死了的糟老头子。  
接触不到他的灵气我是会逐渐死去的。因为我是依靠人气活着的灵啊。灵媒怎么离得开人，何况那天我还在地毯上昏死过去了。(异能者那么没品的词我才不要！)这人手劲怎么那么大，我的镜托都变形了。但是在被锁进抽屉之前，那个新的小白脸戴在他脸上之前，我发现这两个人的关系居然变得更加腻歪了。这怎么看都不正常啊，怎么操一顿还能解决这种婚姻问题的。看来小两口之间还真是没什么事不是操一顿解决不了的，如果有，那就两顿。  
但是也有改回去的，主人的小蜜糖（他在心里就是这么叫的）变得更自在了。如果说以前的两年是复合后的再磨合，那么现在就是两片带着棱角的阴阳终于完全合在一起。所以说复合并不是什么难事嘛，只是看你怎么想，如果遇到事不及时说出来，真的会酿成大祸。  
喂，你干嘛露出那种嫌弃鄙夷的目光，这些是本大爷自己总结的！结合之前我看的那些他俩的感情史，这些都是我从主人不断的回忆中自己提炼出来的！就是，就是，我真的想不起来自己是怎么送到他手上的了，只记得有个很温暖很小的手把我拈起来，特别认真地把我戴在了主人脸上。  
嘛，反正我的灵力马上也要没了，那就带着这些甜蜜的回忆，走进下一个转生吧！

“磨磨唧唧的，死都不让我安生。”一个男人把一个已经变形的眼镜框丢进了煤气灶，听到有人喊他，立刻扭头露出很温柔的表情，“美咲，我在厨房。”


End file.
